wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Kichot z La Manchy/K4/08
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy W którym się kończy historia ciekawego nierozważnego. Powieść była bliska końca, gdy Sancho zalękniony przybiegł ze strychu, gdzie się znajdował Don Kichot, krzycząc przeraźliwie: — Przybywajcie! przybywajcie na ratunek mojemu panu, który w tej chwili stacza bitwę tak straszną, że nie widziałem równej w życiu moim. Niech się z tego miejsca nie ruszę, jeżeli waleczny pan mój nie strącił od jednego cięcia głowy z karku nieprzyjaciela księżniczki Mikomikon. — Co mówisz, Sancho? — rzekł pleban — nie jesteś przy zdrowych zmysłach, ten olbrzym jest o dwa tysiące mil stąd; nie sądzę, żeby razy twojego pana tak daleko sięgały. Wtem usłyszano krzyki z poddasza: „Stój, łotrze! stój, złoczyńco! ach! mam cię na koniec. Ani siła, ani miecz twój, na nic się tu nie zdadzą”. — Przy tym słychać było szczęk pałasza, którego razy gęsto spadały na ściany poddasza. — Na miłość Boską, panowie, czemuż nie biegniecie rozbroić walczących, choć to na nic się już nie zda, bo olbrzym już wyzionął nieczystego ducha i zdaje teraz rachunek z niecnych spraw swojego żywota przed Bogiem, a potem zapewne przed wszystkimi diabłami; krew się toczyła jak wezbrana rzeka, a łeb na niej pływał jak bania. Na honor! wielki jak słoń, a przynajmniej jak beczka. — Na Boga! — wykrzyknął gospodarz, który z innymi przybiegł na hałas — czy ten Don Kichot, czy Don Diabeł, nie porozbijał mi aby naczyń z winem, które stoją w jego izbie; wino to pewno bierze ten uczciwiec za rozlaną krew olbrzyma. Pobiegli więc wszyscy na plac boju, gdzie zastali Don Kichota w najdziwaczniejszym rynsztunku: miał na sobie tylko koszulę, która mu z przodu ledwie do połowy ud dostawała, a w tyle o ćwierć łokcia najmniej była krótsza; nogi długie, suche, włosami zarosłe, a do tego brudne, przepocona mycka, niegdyś czerwona, a teraz dziwnie wątpliwego koloru na głowie, przez lewe ramię przewieszona kołdra i w ręku miecz goły, oto jego obraz. Mieczem tym bił i rąbał zapamiętale w prawo i w lewo, wykrzykując tak gwałtownie, jak gdyby naprawdę walczył z najstraszliwszym jakimś nieprzyjacielem. Przy tym wszystkim wszakże najdziwniejszą zapewne było rzeczą, że oczy miał najzupełniej zamknięte. Śniło się widać biedakowi, że trzymał w ręku wielkoluda Pandafilando. Mając głowę nabitą opowiadaniem tego spotkania, mało go kosztowała we śnie podróż do Mikomikon, gdzie zdawało mu się, że walczy z nieprzyjacielem i zadaje mu razy, które nieszczęściem, padając na worki z koźlej skóry, napełnione winem, sprowadziły istny potop na poddaszu. Gospodarz, na widok tej dla siebie klęski, uniósł się taką złością, że przypadł na przebój do Don Kichota, zaczął go okładać kułakami i zakończyłby niezawodnie bitwę z olbrzymem, gdyby Kardenio i pleban nie wyrwali z rąk jego naszego bohatera. Poczciwy szlachcic spał ciągle jak zabity, ani drgnął, i byłby spał niezawodnie do rana, gdyby balwierz nie lunął na niego całym wiadrem zimnej wody. To mu dopiero wróciło przytomność, ale nie tak jeszcze zupełnie, aby się spostrzegł, w jakim się znajdował stanie. Dorota w tej chwili weszła, widząc atoli swego obrońcę tak lekko ubranego, zawróciła się co żywo ze strachu, żeby czego więcej nie zobaczyć. Cały ten rozgardiasz, wszystkie hałasy i zamieszanie, nie przeszkadzały bynajmniej Sanchowi szukać głowy wielkoluda, boć przecie na własne oczy widział, jak się zwaliła na ziemię. Po długim szukaniu, nie znalazłszy jej ani śladu, wykrzyknął zdumiony. — Teraz dopiero widzę, że w tym domu wszystko dzieje się przez czary; przed chwilą dostałem najmniej dwa tysiące kułaków w tym tu miejscu i ani widziałem, skąd mi się tak gradem sypią; teraz znów diabeł widocznie skrył mi gdzieś łeb olbrzyma, który jako żywo widziałem, jak byk spadający na te strumienie krwi, co, panie, lała się dziurgiem''dziurgiem'' — dziś: ciurkiem., a gulgała jak fontanna. — Co ty tam bredzisz, nieprzyjacielu Boga i Jego Świętych — wykrzyknął gospodarz — nie widzisz, niezdaro, że ta twoja fontanna i twoja krew, to najwyraźniej moje wino z beczek, coście je podziurawili jak przetaki, a niechaj was najjaśniejsze jasności ogarną! a bodajże jemu tyle smoły gorącej w gardziel wleli w piekle, ile on mi wina zmarnował. — Nie moja to sprawa — odpowiedział Sancho — ja tyle tylko wiem, że ta głowa dałaby mi była hrabstwo, którego teraz i na dnie morza nie znajdę. Zimna krew giermka przyprowadziła do rozpaczy gospodarza po tylu szkodach, jakie mu jego pan wyrządził; zaklinał się, że im ta sprawka nie ujdzie na sucho jak poprzednia, i że mimo wszystkich przywilejów rycerstwa, muszą mu wynagrodzić szkodę co do grosza. Pleban trzymał podtenczas za rękę Don Kichota, a nasz bohater, któremu się zdawało, że po odniesionym zwycięstwie znajdował się obok księżniczki Mikomikony, rzucił się do nóg plebana, mówiąc: — Wasza wysokość nadobna księżniczo, jesteś już wolna od niebezpieczeństwa, nie potrzebujesz się obawiać tyrana, który cię prześladował; wywiązałem się z danego słowa; poszczęściło mi się przy pomocy niebios i tej, której poświęciłem życie. Wracam ci, pani, panowanie i tron wydarty. — A cóż? nie mówiłem! — wykrzyknął Sancho — przecieżem nie pijany, ani co? przekonajcież się teraz, że mój pan bił się z wielkoludem. Jak mi Bóg miły! moje hrabstwo ocalone. Obecni śmieli się szczerze z głupstw pana i sługi; jeden tylko gospodarz nie znajdował tego wszystkiego zabawnym. Na koniec pleban, Kardenio i balwierz zmusili Don Kichota położyć się do łóżka. Więcej daleko mieli kłopotu z niepocieszonym po stracie gospodarzem. Gospodyni przeraźliwie wrzeszczała, wyrywając sobie włosy z głowy pełnymi garściami. — To na nasze nieszczęście ten błędny diabeł przybłąkał się do naszego domostwa. On poprzysiągł sobie naszą zgubę; przeszłym razem musiałam go podejmować darmo, razem z tym łotrem jego giermkiem, koniem i osłem, przedstawiali się wszyscy za rycerzów błędnych, którym ich zakon rycerski nie pozwala płacić grosza w zajazdach. Bodaj ich nieszczęście spotkało! Na dobitkę, ten psi rycerz, co wiatry goni, teraz mi tu przyjechał wino zmarnować. O! nie doczekasz niegodziaszu''niegodziasz'' — dziś: niegodziwiec., żebym się z tego miejsca nie ruszyła, musisz za wszystko zapłacić! Maritornes, godna służąca wielmożnej pani, wykrzykiwała na swoją rękę: „Niech diabli porwą wszystkich błędnych rycerzy całego świata!”. Tylko córka gospodyni milczała. Po długich korowodach nareszcie udało się plebanowi ułagodzić te krzyki boleści, obiecując zapłacić za wino, koźle skóry i krowi ogon, który gospodyni tak wysoko ceniła. Dorota podjęła się przynieść ulgę giermkowi, obiecując jego panu za ucięcie głowy olbrzymowi najpiękniejsze hrabstwo w królestwie, jeżeli je mieć będzie. Uradowany obietnicą Sancho, przysięgał, że widział walącą się głowę olbrzyma z długą brodą po pas sięgającą; że jeżeli jej nie znalazł, winne temu czary, których nie pierwszy raz przychodzi mu doświadczać w tym zajeździe. Dorota zapewniła, że wierzy wszystkiemu, że sprawa weźmie obrót niespodziewanie dobry. Gdy wszystko się uspokoiło, pleban, uproszony przez towarzystwo, tak kończył powieść o ciekawym nierozważnym: Anzelm, upewniony o cnocie żony, był najszczęśliwszym z ludzi. Kamila, niechętna dla Lotariusza, Lotariusz wstrzymujący się od odwiedzania Anzelma z powodu zerwania z Kamillą, utrzymywali zręcznie Anzelma w błędzie, dopóki ten, osądziwszy, że mu dla szczęścia potrzeba powrócić pomiędzy nimi zgodę, nie doprowadził jej do skutku, pomagając do łatwiejszego siebie oszukiwania. Tymczasem Leonella, uniesiona namiętnością, ośmielona postępowaniem pani, posunęła zuchwalstwo do najwyższego stopnia, a korzystając z przyjaznych okoliczności, pozwalała kochankowi przepędzać u siebie całe dnie i noce. Zdarzyło się raz, że Anzelm usłyszał szmer w nocy w izbie Leonelli, lecz zastał drzwi zaparte z wewnątrz. Ten opór podwoił jego ciekawość, przezwyciężył zaporę i wchodząc, dostrzegł mężczyznę spuszczającego się z okna na ulicę. Chciał dognać nieznajomego, a przynajmniej poznać, ale przeszkodziła temu Leonella, klęknąwszy u nóg pana, błagając, aby nie robił hałasu i zapewniając, że uciekający był jej mężem. Anzelm nie wierzył tym zapewnieniom, groźbami i sztyletem dociągał się wyznania prawdy. Przestraszona Leonella błagała u nóg pana, aby darował jej życie, obiecując mu wyjawić wszystko, cokolwiek wiedziała o rzeczach większej jeszcze wagi. — Powiedz natychmiast, bo cię zabiję — wykrzyknął Anzelm. — Byłoby dla mnie niepodobieństwem w tej chwili mówić, jestem zbyt wzruszona, ale racz, panie, na miłość Boga do jutra zaczekać, a wszystko ci powiem; tymczasem poprzestań na moim uroczystym zapewnieniu, że człowiek, którego widziałeś wchodzącego oknem, obiecał zaślubić mnie. Przekonany szczerością słów tych Leonelli, Anzelm udzielił jej żądanej zwłoki, oznajmiając, że trzymać ją będzie zamkniętą, dopóki nie uczyni obiecanego wyznania. Zamknąwszy drzwi na klucz, udał się do Kamilli, uwiadomił ją o wszystkim, co zaszło, i o tajemnicy, którą Leonella wyjawić mu obiecała. Kamilla, przerażona, nie wątpiła, że ta ważna tajemnica jej dotyczy; nie czekając przeto smutnych następstw, zabrała klejnoty i pieniądze i pobiegła błagać Lotariusza, aby ją ukrył lub razem z nią uciekł przed gniewem Anzelma. Nie można się było wahać. Lotariusz oddał Kamillę pod opiekę siostry swojej, która była ksienią w klasztorze, a sam tajemnie uszedł z miasta. O świcie, niecierpliwy Anzelm, nie zauważywszy nieobecności żony, wszedł do izby Leonelli; zastał ją pustą, tylko powiązane prześcieradła u okna zdradzały jej ucieczkę. Poszedł do żony z tą wiadomością, ale jej ani w łóżku, ani w całym domu znaleźć nie mógł, a żaden z domowników nie widział jej wychodzącej. Otwarta i wypróżniona z klejnotów szkatuła i wyznanie Leonelli nasunęły mu okropne podejrzenia, z którymi biegł zwierzyć się Lotariuszowi; lecz jakież było zadziwienie, gdy się dowiedział, że przyjaciel jego, zabrawszy pieniądze, w nocy z domu wyjechał. Cóż mógł w tym przypadku sądzić człowiek, uznający się przed godziną za najszczęśliwszego, pozbawiony naraz żony, przyjaciela, a prawdopodobnie i honoru? W niepewności dosiadł konia i wyjechał za miasto z zamiarem odwiedzenia jednego z przyjaciół, ale zaledwie pół drogi odbył, ulegając pod brzemieniem czarnych myśli i strasznych podejrzeń, uczuł się tak osłabiony, że był przymuszony zsiąść z konia i usiadł na pniu drzewa przy drodze. Zmierzchało się, gdy przejeżdżał drogą z miasta jakiś młody człowiek. Anzelm zapytał go o nowiny. — Dość zajmujące — odpowiedział zapytany — w całym mieście mówią, że Lotariusz przeszłej nocy uszedł z żoną Anzelma, który także bez śladu zaginął. Dowiedziano się o tym od służącej Kamilli, którą straż ujęła w chwili, gdy się spuszczała z okna na ulicę. Nie znam bliższych szczegółów tego wypadku, ale to pewna, że miasto nim zajęte, a zadziwienie jest powszechne, bo ścisła przyjaźń Anzelma i Lotariusza zjednała im przydomek nierozłącznych przyjaciół. — I nie wiadomo, gdzie się schronił Lotariusz z Kamillą? — zapytał Anzelm. — Nie, lecz władze miejskie spiesznie zarządziły poszukiwania — odpowiedział kawaler. Te smutne wiadomości obłąkały do reszty umysł Anzelma. Podniósł się i z trudnością dosiadłszy konia, pojechał do jednego z przyjaciół, który o zdarzonym nieszczęściu jeszcze nic nie wiedział, ale domyślił się po zmienionej powierzchowności Anzelma. Ten wszedłszy, prosił go o posłanie, atrament i pióro. Pozostawszy sam, Anzelm uczuł, że ten zbytek boleści przypłaci śmiercią i w ostatnich chwilach chciał dać wiadomość światu o powodach swego zgonu. Zaczął pisać, ale nim skończył, boleść go zabiła. Gospodarz domu, chcąc zapytać gościa, czy mu czego nie brakuje, zastał go bez życia, pochylonego nad stołem, ze spuszczoną głową. Bezwładna ręka trzymała jeszcze pióro, a pismo przed nim leżące mieściło te wyrazy: „Natrętną ciekawość przypłacam życiem. Jeżeli wiadomość o śmierci mojej dojdzie Kamillę, niech się dowie zarazem, że jej przebaczam, nie miałem słuszności wymagać od niej cudu, ona nie miała obowiązku go spełnić, a ponieważ ja sam jestem przyczyną nieszczęścia, nie byłoby sprawiedliwe, aby...” Zbytek boleści nie dozwolił Anzelmowi dokończyć. Nazajutrz rodzice Anzelma dowiedzieli się o jego śmierci, wiedząc już o nieszczęściu. Kamilla niepocieszona bliska była zgonu, ale z powodu oddalenia Lotariusza nie chciała wyrzec ślubów zakonnych, dopiero skłoniła ją do tego wiadomość o śmierci Lotariusza w bitwie Lautreka z Fernandem Gonzalwem z Kordoby. Nie mogła znieść tego ciosu i w krótkim czasie dni zakończyła. — Nie ostatnio napisana powieść — rzekł pleban — ale wątpię, aby była prawdziwa, a jeżeli jest zmyślona, to autor niewiele okazał rozsądku, bo któż widział kiedy męża na tak niebezpieczną wystawiającego się próbę, przypuścić by można to szaleństwo w kochanku, ale nigdy w mężu. ----